Kisses For Princesses
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Naturally, everyone is taken aback, no one more so than Akko. She feels her gut twist and nervously looks to Diana. Her girlfriend appears stricken – Akko can tell that much. With the entire room looking directly at them, Akko can't do much by means of explaining things properly. But one thing's for sure – the hurt in Diana's eyes is killing her. [Ep 10 spoilers, basically a redo].
1. Chapter 1

**Is anyone surprised I'm basically re-writing episode 10 to make it gay? No? Good.**

 **All right, so the first half of this is just gonna be episode recap with my own personal twists thrown in. Diana and Akko are already girlfriends in this story, they are dating, but no one else knows. So this is basically episode 10 redone if they were together and dating but had to keep the secret.**

 **The first half of this fic is gonna be fast-paced, but eventually I will slow it down and deliver my own content for the second half, which will just focus on Akko and Diana.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Kisses For Princesses

"Diana, you're going, too?"

Akko is still in awe by the sight of her girlfriend in such stunning clothes.

Even though they have been dating (albeit in secret) for over a month now, she has never before seen Diana in a ball-gown. She's one of those people who would look gorgeous even in a wet paper bag, so to see her like _this_ now without warning had surprised even Akko.

But at the mention of the Hanbridges, the awe and surprise quickly fade and change into less pleasant things; discomfort, wariness, jealousy.

And Diana makes it clear to them all that she would much rather be studying than attending some party. To her, this entire event is troublesome, unnecessary, and something she has no foreseeable way of avoiding.

Akko knows that, thanks to her last name, Diana has been forced to attend many such events in her life, almost all of them against her will. This is just another one to throw into the pile.

But this one is different, and Akko can see it in her eyes.

This will be the first time Diana's had to attend such an event when she is already seeing someone else. The person in question, of course, being Akko.

Somehow, they've managed to keep the relationship secret, even from their own teammates. But it's possible they might start getting suspicious soon.

Either way, Akko doesn't concern herself with all of that now. What she's concerning herself with is the look in Diana's eyes.

The look of regret, guilt, and even a bit of nervousness.

The look that tells Akko, _"I'm sorry. I haven't got any other choice. I wish I could attend with you, instead."_

She can't say as much, but Akko's known her well enough for long enough to be able to read it in her eyes. She longs to reassure her girlfriend, but she can't with the rest of their friends around.

So the best Akko can do at the time is hold Diana's gaze for as long as she dares, trying to silently reassure her. But Diana soon turns away, heaving a sigh.

"Hannah, Barbara. Let us make plans to leave early."

And with that, she turns away.

Akko can't even admire the sight of her in that dress any longer if she knows it is only tied to Diana's misery.

Hannah and Barbara's combined taunting laughter only serves to fuel Akko's fury. As soon as the car has rolled away, she jumps to her feet and makes the declaration.

"We're going to that party!"

Lotte and Sucy are both surprised, and somehow _not_ surprised. They know this is exactly what happens when you tell Akko she can't do something; she'll find some way to do it anyway, even if it'll end in disaster.

But she doesn't think that far ahead.

Akko's main intentions are to go in order to keep an eye on every snobby boy at that party. She knows more than half of them will be fawning over and chasing after Diana tonight, and given her reputation and prestige, Diana can't afford to turn any of them down when they ask for a dance.

And Akko knows some boys can be pushy. She just never wants Diana to be put into a situation her family name demands she suffer through, despite Diana's own feelings.

Therefore, Akko makes all the arrangements (and by that, it means she convinces Lotte and Sucy to buy the magic Cinderella dress sets). And after some transformation magic that Akko is rather proud of herself for, which leaves a giant squirrel demanding the guards' attention, she finds herself at the heart of the party.

Of course, everyone is dressed in expensive suits and gowns.

But judging by a rather large crowd of boys, Akko can instantly discern where her girlfriend is standing. She can't even catch a glimpse of her past the hoard of them. Only a downward glimpse at her blue glass slippers confirms it is Diana politely fending them off from the other side.

Akko is dying to cause a scene or a ruckus of some sort, anything to get their attention away from her girlfriend.

But she doesn't want to risk causing any major incidents here tonight, if she can help it. Not only would it put Luna Nova's reputation at risk, but it could also jeopardize Diana's if people knew they were associated with one another as classmates – they'd never admit to being anything more.

For now, all Akko can content herself with is the food table, though she keeps a wary eye in Andrew's direction, knowing Diana is likely by his side.

 _That jerk. I bet he's basically just showing her off to all his buddies! She's a trophy guest!_

In her anger, Akko wolfs down a particularly large piece of cake, which causes her to choke.

Which, of course, grabs Andrew's attention, and then Diana's.

It's the sound of her own girlfriend's voice calling out her name that soothes Akko enough to swallow.

"Akko?"

She wants to smile at her, if only for a second. But with Andrew approaching her as well, she can't smile even if she wants to. She can only lock eyes with Diana for a second, hoping she can read her thoughts.

 _I wasn't gonna let you be alone here, tonight._

Of course, she knows as well as anyone that Diana can take care of herself.

But again, Akko merely wants to ensure Diana won't be forced into a situation she can't avoid. Should anything like that happen, Akko is more than willing to cause a scene in order to allow Diana an escape.

Akko can only appreciate the small, appreciative sparkle in her girlfriend's eyes for a brief second before Andrew begins hounding her, demanding she leave.

And of course, that's when Sucy decides to have her fun.

Akko doesn't see it, but she hears the buzzing of the bee. She stiffens instantly, not knowing where it might land.

But that's soon made very obvious.

Akko can't shriek loudly enough or recoil quickly enough when Andrew suddenly drops to one knee, kisses her hand, and begins professing his undying love for her.

Naturally, everyone is taken aback, no one more so than Akko. She feels her gut twist and nervously looks to Diana.

Her girlfriend appears stricken – Akko can tell that much. With the entire room looking directly at them, Akko can't do much by means of explaining things properly.

But one thing's for sure – the hurt in Diana's eyes is killing her.

But by some miracle, the bee makes itself seen and heard, and to Akko's relief, Diana soon understands what has happened. When she chases after the insect, Akko longs to follow her, but finds herself pinned against the wall by the last person she wants to look at right now.

 _Grr! I've gotta go after my girlfriend, you big jerk!_

"G-Get away!"

With a small shove and a duck on her part, she grabs hold of Sucy since Lotte is... occupied, and dashes across and out of the room.

As soon as they are free from wandering eyes and lovestruck boys, Akko grumbles and mutters under her breath as they walk the hallways in search of the bee. Once she's made it clear to Sucy that this is doing more harm than good, her friend hands her the feathery fly-swatter and tells her how to put an end to it all.

Not a minute later, they turn the corner, and Akko is filled with a sudden rush of relief.

"Diana!"

But that relief quickly turns into panic when she watches her girlfriend sway and lean breathlessly against the wall. Akko hurries to her and holds onto her shoulders and side to keep her up.

More than anything, she wants to ask Diana if she's all right after all that has happened. But with Sucy right behind her, and Hannah and Barbara now hurrying down the other end of the hallway, Akko needs to act as though they are merely classmates.

"Have you seen a bee? A weird-looking one?"

And the second Diana lifts her face, it's all made clear to Akko.

She'd seen that bee, all right.

There is an intrusive pinkish color filling her eyes that are usually so mystically blue. When she speaks, her voice is distracted and airy.

"Akko... how could I have been so cold to you all this time...?"

Even though Akko knows very well what this is, she can't help but freeze up.

Even though she and Diana are actually in a secret relationship, even though they really _do_ have feelings for one another, Diana is still able to be affected by the bee.

Therefore, what comes next is a little hard for Akko to hear.

"I... love you."

Her heart jumps into the back of her throat.

Though they've been together for a month now, they have yet to get to that stage in their relationship. The things Diana is saying now are solely induced by the bee's poison.

Akko's stomach suddenly feels tight, but with three other people now here, she needs to play it off, for the sake of keeping their relationship a secret.

So she has no choice but to act surprised by the confession, even though it really is hardly an act.

Still controlled by the poison, Diana gives a girlish squeal and runs off, embarrassed. Hannah and Barbara are really down for the count this time, beyond saving as they clasps hands and collapse in-sync.

Akko shakes herself off, trying to ignore the strange churning feeling in the pit of her stomach. She's forced to wonder how much of Diana's behavior was fabricated and how much was genuine, or inspired by genuine feelings.

She can't spend too long wondering about that right now.

But for the rest of the rather eventful evening, her mind never entirely leaves thoughts of Diana.

Not when she finds herself alone with Andrew in the courtyard.

Not when she finds herself doing some convoluted "dance" to his piano playing.

Not when she darts around the mansion smacking just about every single guest with the fly-swatter.

Not even when she finally squashes the bee and all of its magics wear off in a split second.

Akko is in shock when it's all finally over. But she can already hear the growls and grumbles of the Earl coming her way.

She can't afford to get kicked out of here, not before she sees Diana and makes sure she's all right.

 _Well, he can't throw me out if he can't find me!_

With this logic in mind, she leaves Lotte and Sucy with one another, knowing the Earl will mainly be after Akko herself above anyone else.

She dashes through the stunned crowds, where some people are still snapping out of their lovesickness trances, and others are actually applauding her strange little "performance" just now.

As Akko runs out of the room, she just barely takes note of two familiar people, one in an orange dress and one in purple.

If Hannah and Barbara are here now, then there's one person who can't be far away-

" _Oof!_ "

As she rounds the corner, Akko crashes full-force into none other than Diana herself.

And since Akko had been running, she ends up bowling Diana over before either of them can even hope to comprehend what's happening.

With a yelp, Diana instinctively reaches out to cling to her for balance, but it's already too late. They hit the floor with Akko on top of her, and end up in a puddle of dress fabrics and hair, moaning in pain.

Akko is the first to recover.

"D-Diana?!" She quickly pushes and lifts herself up off her girlfriend, scrambling to the side. "A-Are you okay?"

Carefully, Akko slips an arm beneath her bare shoulders and helps her sit up. Diana presses a gloved hand to her temple and flinches. But despite the pain, her eyes seek out Akko's right away.

"Akko..."

For a moment, they simply get lost in one another's eyes. This happens whenever they're alone together; whenever they can _afford_ to let it happen. No matter how many times they've looked at each other this way, ever since they've started dating, locking eyes like this always proves to be as magical as the first time.

Akko is glad to realize there is no more foreign coloring in Diana's eyes; she's back to normal.

Yet, oddly enough, the sparkle in her eyes when she'd looked upon Akko after being stung is still present, even now that the poison's effects have worn off.

Just that alone speaks volumes.

But Akko soon remembers she's likely being pursued and could very well be on her way to being kicked out the door – perhaps even literally. The last thing she wants is for Diana to get associated with her, and therefore degraded _because of_ her.

"D-Diana. I-I'm sorry, b-but I gotta go! I don't want you to get in trouble because of me..."

At the very least, she tries to help Diana to her feet. She can already hear Diana's protests even before the white-haired witch has opened her mouth.

"Akko- _ah!_ "

As soon as she's on her feet, Diana all but collapses once again. With a yelp, Akko just barely manages to steady her.

"D-Diana?! Are you okay?!"

Diana clutches at her arms and shoulders, stifling a whimper.

Akko can tell this isn't like before. It isn't because of the bee this time. Diana feels majorly unsteady to her.

When Akko glances down the length of her girlfriend's dress, she can see that their collision just now had knocked Diana right out of one of her shoes. Her ankle is red and swollen, and she can't put any weight on it.

Akko's heart sinks.

"Ahh, Diana! I'm sorry. H-Here..."

Akko can't care less if they try to kick her out now. She _won't_ go when Diana's hurt. No one can make Akko leave her. Even if Chariot herself appears, Akko will stay by Diana's side.

Gingerly, she helps Diana lean against the wall for a second, then Akko quickly bends down to pick up her discarded shoe. Right away, she's back at Diana's side.

"Let's go find somewhere quiet..."

Akko pulls Diana's arm across her shoulders and holds onto her wrist, then slips her free hand across the small of Diana's back to support her. She presses close, letting Diana lean on her as much as she needs to.

They take their time, and Akko's glad no one seems to be hunting her down. The last thing she wants is more chaos right now. She wants a calming atmosphere for Diana's sake.

Her girlfriend keeps wincing with every other wobbly step she takes, and she's barely opened her eyes at all since Akko had taken control of everything.

Akko knows right away there's more to this than just her ankle.

Thankfully, it's only a minute's worth of walking before they come across a small, empty guest room. Akko helps Diana inside, then closes the door behind her and locks it defiantly. Slowly, they limp their way over to a pristine white couch.

"E-Easy..."

Akko coaxes Diana down and sits beside her. She puts Diana's shoe on the floor nearby, then uses both hands to support her back and shoulders.

At last, Diana lets out a shaky breath and opens her eyes once again. Worriedly, Akko looks directly into her gaze.

"Diana... I'm sorry..."

Her apology takes Diana by surprise.

"Whatever for?" she inquires. "Your bumping into me just now was merely an accident. You need not apologize for that."

Akko looks away, shoulders slumping.

"Then... for ruining everything tonight..."

" _Ruining_ it?" Diana blinks. "Akko, I can assure you this is the _liveliest_ one of Andrew's numerous parties has ever been. Never before have I witnessed an entire room full of his guests laughing and enjoying themselves as they have tonight."

With each reassurance Diana gives, Akko feels a little better.

But there's still one major thing she feels the need to apologize for.

"Then... I'm sorry for... for hurting you. N-Not just your ankle, b-but... before..."

She closes her eyes when she feels a stinging sensation prickle in the bridge of her nose. Try as she may, Akko can't stop a few tears from dribbling down her face.

Startled, Diana reaches out to hold her around the shoulders and brings her close. She tucks Akko into her collar and rests her chin atop her head, letting Akko hide in her neck as she cries.

Diana knows instantly what she's referring to now. She has to admit she'd been hurt at seeing Andrew throw his affections at Akko earlier. But...

"Akko... that was all a hoax. Fabricated emotions induced by that bee's poison. I understand that now. You do not need to cry."

A miserable whimper works its way up the back of Akko's throat. She wraps her arms around Diana's waist and back, then squeezes gently.

"Sorry..."

"You silly girl. What did I just say...?"

Diana can't help but smile hopelessly as she nuzzles into Akko's hair and kisses the top of her head. She is far too precious.

Diana is glad she can finally be alone with her like this. Without Akko's being here tonight, Diana knows she herself would've been subjected to accepting dances from every boy in the room. And every time one of them touched her would have felt like a betrayal to Akko.

She is beyond relieved by the alternative reality that had taken place tonight. If she's being honest with herself, she might even go so far as to consider it as having been... a little fun.

But nothing is worth Akko's tears if they aren't tears of absolute joy. And Diana knows these aren't.

For several moments, she simply holds her, petting softly through her hair, smoothing out her dress for her. She murmurs reassurances between trailing small, light kisses along her hairline, temples, and cheeks.

Diana does her best to help Akko feel better. But her mind inevitably wanders back to other events that had transpired this evening.

When she thinks about some of them, Diana gets an awful feeling in her chest. An unsettling sensation shoots up her spine, and it feels like she's missed a step when going down the stairs. She shudders against her will, and that's what brings Akko out of her reverie.

She sniffles one last time and composes herself as best she can. The tears have stopped for the most part now, and Diana's kisses and calming words have done wonders to ease her troubled mind.

But now, it's clear to Akko that she needs to return the favor.

She shifts her head, turning her face a little bit, squeezing her a little tighter. Her ear presses fully against Diana's chest, where she can pick up on the sound of her heartbeat. It's a little faster and a little harder than Akko might've liked to hear it. It worries her.

She swallows and clears her throat, then nuzzles a little closer.

"Diana...? What's wrong? Your heart's pounding."

She feels Diana stiffen once again, and a sharp gasp makes her chest jolt.

"It... It is nothing of concern..."

But Akko knows better than that. All of her own self-doubts and misgivings vanish in seconds in favor of focusing on Diana's.

"Diana."

Akko pulls herself away, but only enough to lift her head and seek her girlfriend's eyes. The worst part is that Diana refuses to meet her gaze this time.

That's how Akko knows she's really in distress about whatever's on her mind.

Gently, Akko slips one hand onto Diana's side to support her. With her other hand, she carefully combs her fingers through Diana's bangs, tucking a lock of flawless, alabaster hair behind her ear.

"Diana..."

Their eyes meet, only for a second. But it's enough to bring Diana to tears.

"I... I am sorry... for what I said..."

And she doesn't need to elaborate in order for Akko to know exactly what she's talking about. But Diana continues.

"That... that confession... it took that bee's poison in order to make me say it... The first time I say it, and I was not even in the right mind... I feel... absolutely _wretched_..."

Akko doesn't move.

Unlike Diana had done for her moments earlier, Akko doesn't know how to make her girlfriend feel better about this. It had hurt Akko too, to have Diana confess only because she'd been stung. She doesn't know what to do to make this better.

"Diana... i-it's okay-"

"It is _not_ ," she chokes. "I... I had been planning on telling you... For weeks, I had been... anticipating how and when I would do it, a-and then suddenly tonight... this happens..."

Her words take Akko by surprise, much more pleasantly this time.

 _She was... gonna confess to me? She'd been thinking of how to do it for_ weeks? _That's definitely something she'd do._

Despite the raw emotion hanging in the air between them right now, Akko can't help but smile.

"R-Really...? You were... gonna tell me soon...?"

Diana still won't – _can't_ – look at her directly.

"Yes..."

Akko's smile becomes a little wider.

"But... you've already told me!"

That comment is what has Diana finally meeting her eyes again.

"...Eh?"

Akko watches the tears drip down her girlfriend's cheeks, one by one. Akko reaches out to catch them on her fingertips.

"Yeah. You've already told me a million times, Diana. You've told me in the way you look at me. In the way you hold my hand when we're alone together. In the way you kiss me..."

Diana's eyes are still wide with shock, and the tears continue to leak down. But Akko can only smile as she leans in and dips her face, nuzzling her nose affectionately against hers.

"So you don't have to be upset about what happened tonight, Diana. Because even though you haven't said it in words before, you've already _told_ me."

A gasp falls from Diana's lips. Akko can feel her tears dripping and seeping into her lap.

"A...kko..."

Akko pulls away, just enough so she may see Diana's eyes again.

"See? It's okay, Diana. I _know_ you love me. I... I love you, too."

Her confession overwhelms Diana. The white-haired witch breaks down, weeping fervently into Akko's shoulder.

Akko holds her close and rubs her fingers in slow, calming circles over Diana's sides, back, and shoulders. She lets her cry, as long and as hard as she needs to. Akko cries too, though she does her best not to get it in Diana's luscious hair and on her pretty dress.

For a time, they are inseparable like that, as they both alternate between crying and being cared for, hugging and being hugged, kissing and being kissed.

All of the hurtful feelings – the uncertainty, the jealousy, the fear – they all vanish in favor of things that are much more desirable.

Comfort. Reassurance. Love.

Akko's already said it to her. Diana feels it's time to say it back. For certain.

She doesn't care what her family's opinion might be.

She doesn't care what _anyone's_ opinions might be.

She eases herself back and cups her palm to Akko's cheek, having her look up.

"Akko..." She almost chokes again, so Diana makes sure to clear her throat and speak without a tremor in her voice. "I... I love you..."

And Akko's always known this, since the first time she and Diana had locked gazes and felt that mutual spark. They've shared this emotion in many secret meetings before, rendezvous behind the school buildings or in unused classrooms or planned meetings in town.

But it sure is nice to hear her say it again, and know she _means_ it.

She knows that even though she'd been made to say it last time because of the bee, those emotions had still been genuine.

Diana's love for her has always been real, and Akko knows it's always come from her heart.

Whimpering, Akko gives her a wobbly smile and blinks away more tears. Diana gently wipes a few of them away, and gives up on fighting back her own.

They lean in.

Their noses brush.

They close their eyes.

Their lips brush together – lightly at first, a tender, fragile kind of contact that feels like the remnants of a dream.

But even after that dream has dissipated, reality is still here, and it is warm and soft.

They kiss a little harder, a little fuller, a little more longingly.

They've kissed before, but never like this. Never with quite the same ardent fervor and timid gentleness combined.

Diana holds a little more tightly to her shoulders, and Akko hugs her closer by the waist. They part only briefly for air, then come back together within seconds.

Akko can feel Diana's hands now sliding up the sides of her neck, caressing her cheeks, threading through her hair. She's always such a busybody, even in moments like this.

Akko smiles against her lips as she muses as much to herself, and tilts her face for a better angle at those perfect lips.

Likewise, Diana can feel Akko's hands running up and down her sides in a soothing pattern. All of the tension she'd been suffering from tonight drains from her body.

Akko is the only person she's ever allowed to touch her in such a manner, and certainly the only person she's ever allowed to _kiss_ her.

Diana knows she'd never accept anyone else.

She draws back for a breath, then kisses Akko a little more softly this time.

And although Akko is content to keep kissing her like this until sunrise, she doesn't let her emotions get the better of her.

She can tell something's still amiss.

Diana's becoming breathless rather quickly all of a sudden. Previous encounters like these have assured Akko that Diana can typically last for several more minutes, even if she's running on two hours of sleep and has snuck out on her sentry duties to see her.

A fresh prickle of concern creeps up Akko's spine as she eases herself back, gently putting an end to the kiss.

"Diana...?" As Akko opens her eyes and looks her girlfriend over, she's shocked to feel Diana shaking. "W-What's wrong?"

Frantically, she pulls Diana in closer once again. Akko had been under the impression that all of the negative feelings between them had been doused by now.

Diana herself is taken aback by her own sudden lightheadedness. She finds herself clinging to Akko's shoulders merely to keep herself sitting upright.

"It... must be because of that insect..."

"H-Huh? But I thought the effects of it wore off once I squished it?"

"They did," Diana confirms. "But... I was stung twice..." She sways a little, and Akko fretfully helps her lean her weight back against the couch.

"T-Take it easy!" she whimpers.

Diana never finishes explaining what is wrong, but now Akko can infer for herself. Being stung twice must have had some kind of lingering effect on her – after all, magic or not, there is still a dose of poison in her system. On top of that and her injured ankle, Diana had hit her head on the floor during their fall earlier. And overall, it's been a rather hectic and emotionally-draining evening for her.

"Ah geez, w-what should I do-?"

Akko wishes she still had those peacock feathers now, but she can only use her hand in an effort to fan Diana and cool her off a little. Biting her lip, Akko brushes Diana's bangs a little to the sides, and gathers her hair away from her neck. She can sense a bit of a feverish heat wafting off of her skin now, one that had been concealed before by the warmth of their affectionate kisses.

Akko makes a worried sound almost like a consternated growl in the back of her throat. She dips her head and kisses Diana's forehead, then pulls away with a wail.

"Ahhh geez, y-you really do have a fever! Crap, how come I didn't notice before...?"

She glances around the room, but almost instantly spots what she's looking for: a small table with a jug of water and several clean glasses.

Akko jumps up from the couch, and reaches out to rub Diana's shoulder gently.

"I-I'm gonna get you some water, okay? You just stay put and relax."

Diana leans her head back against the couch cushions and nods tiredly. Akko dips down to kiss her cheek sweetly before scurrying off across the room.

She pours a glass of cool water, and in seconds she's back at Diana's side. She hands her the glass and crouches down on the floor in front of her with her hands resting on Diana's knees, ready to reach out and help Diana if she needs it.

"J-Just take it slow," she mumbles.

Diana nods to her gratefully and raises the glass to her lips.

Akko waits a little anxiously, watching her from the floor like a nervous puppy as she drinks, fearing Diana might sputter and choke.

But thankfully, she drains the glass without a hitch. Akko smiles and takes it back from her, then puts it aside. She crawls back up onto the couch and checks Diana over once again.

"How do you feel? Any better? S-Should I go get-"

"Akko." Diana reaches out to cover the brunette's hands with hers, and offers a calm smile. "I feel much better already. Do not worry yourself."

"B-But-"

"I am fine." Her eyes are honest and clear, if only a little hazy from fatigue.

Akko lets out a breath, releasing some of her inhibitions with it.

"Okay. B-But at least just rest for a minute."

"I certainly would not be opposed to that."

Relieved, Akko slips her arm around Diana's shoulders and pulls her in, having her rest her cheek against her shoulder. Diana lets out a long sigh and folds her hands neatly into her lap. Akko reaches out with her free hand to cover her girlfriend's gloved ones, rubbing the backs of them with her thumb. She can feel Diana's hair pooling lightly over her shoulder as she finds a comfortable way to rest her head.

Akko traces her hand in little circles from the small of Diana's back all the way up to her shoulders. Within seconds, the usual stiffness that makes Diana's back ache on a daily basis dissipates beneath Akko's touch. Her muscles relax, and she seems to be able to breathe a little more easily.

Akko kisses her atop the head, just as Diana had done for her previously. She's more than happy to simply sit here by her side for a while as Diana rests. Akko keeps her close, peppering light kisses on her temple and through her hair as she continues her ministrations on her back.

In this manner, Akko assuages Diana's headache and slight fever away. Her touch and kisses are like healing magics of their own.

It isn't long before Akko realizes Diana has fallen into a light slumber. Her breathing deepens, and her pulse drops a little.

Akko has to keep a bit of her attention on the door, in case anyone tries to enter.

But soon, she allows herself these few moments of tranquility.

Closing her eyes, she rests her head gently against Diana's.

She enjoys about ten minutes of absolute bliss with her like that.

Until the silence is inevitably broken.

She can hear the voices of their four teammates calling out for them, and Akko groggily opens her eyes and lifts her head. The sounds cause Diana to stir as well, and she wakes quietly.

The two of them share a reluctant glance.

But they're both just grateful to have gotten as much time together as they had.

Akko stands and stretches a little bit, then turns back to Diana.

"Are you okay?"

Diana smiles.

"Yes. Thank you, Akko."

"D-Don't mention it." Ironically, of all that's happened between them tonight, that makes her blush more than anything. "Oh, right! How's your ankle?"

Diana moves her bare foot experimentally.

"I do not believe it is sprained badly. Perhaps only sore."

"That's good." Akko kneels down to pick up Diana's forgotten glass slipper and carefully eases it back onto her foot. "How's it feel?"

"Perfect."

With that, Akko gets to her feet once again and offers her hand. Diana graciously accepts, and Akko helps her to her feet, steadying her shoulders as she regains her bearings and her balance.

By now, Hannah, Barbara, Lotte, and even Sucy are calling for them. It seems the magic of their time alone together has come to an end.

As if to confirm that reality, a sudden flash of light envelops Akko, causing Diana to gasp and hold more tightly to her hands.

"A-Akko?"

But before she can panic too badly, the light fades. With it, it takes Akko's pretty dress, and leaves her back in her uniform.

Akko's immediate reaction is to pout.

"Aww... Guess the magic of the night is really over... And I'd wanted at least one more fairytale kiss with a pretty princess..."

At her comment, Diana can't help but chuckle.

"And who is to say you may not have just one more?"

Akko perks up.

"Really? Even though I look like this again? You're always so out of my league, Diana, but when you're dressed like _that_..."

"Akko..."

Diana cups her face and silences her babbling with a kiss.

And even though she doesn't feel half as deserving of Diana as she had when wearing her dress, Akko can't help but kiss her back anyway.

They let it last a little longer than it needs to, as they're unsure of the next time when they'll be able to be alone together again.

When the kiss is over, Akko lunges in for one last desperate hug. Diana returns the embrace with subtle, but equal force.

Akko can feel the rhythm of Diana's heartbeat thumping against her chest. She holds her and waits until her own pulse matches.

They sigh in unison as their magical night comes to an end.

Neither had ever expected it to turn out the way it did.

But both are certainly overjoyed that is has.

The twittering voices of their teammates are drawing closer by now, and they know they can't keep them waiting any longer. With great effort, Akko and Diana part from their embrace.

"Well then," Diana murmurs. "Shall we head back?"

Akko squeezes her hand.

"Yeah... Hey, Diana? You said you got stung twice. Who was the second person you fell in love with because of the bee?"

And she's never seen Diana's face turn pink quite so quickly before.

"I... I would rather not say..."

Akko blinks, surprised.

"Ehh? Now I just wanna know more!"

"...Let us just say it will do wonders for creating further rumors about my vanity..."

"Hah?"

"We should go now..."

It takes Akko a moment to understand what that means. But when she realizes Diana must have fallen in love with _herself_ , she lets out a little snort of laughter.

Diana huffs and avoids eye contact.

They use Diana's sore ankle as an excuse to continue holding hands until the last possible second. As soon as they open the doors, Hannah and Barbara rush over to hug and cling to Diana.

"There you are!"

"Like, we were getting worried!"

"What happened to your ankle?!"

"H-Here! Like, lean on us!"

"Ladies, I assure you. I am fine."

Nonetheless, Diana is thankful for their support on either side of her.

Akko, Lotte, and Sucy reunite as well, now all back in their uniforms.

Being that they are all going back to the same place, Diana makes the offer to take Akko and her friends back in her car, to Hannah and Barbara's chagrin. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy gratefully accept the offer.

All the way back, Akko sits behind Diana, envious of Hannah and Barbara pampering her from either side.

Little does she know that Lotte and Sucy are sharing knowing looks with one another all the while.

By the time they travel through the leyline and back to Luna Nova, the moon is hanging high in the sky.

Hannah and Barbara help Diana out of the car without concern for the other three. Lotte politely thanks the driver for the ride, and Diana for the offer.

Akko can only manage to catch Diana's eye one last time. Diana flashes a small smile at her.

"I bid you all goodnight," she says, though she is only looking at Akko.

Akko nods a little shyly.

"Night, Diana..."

And though the don't say it out loud, there's something else conveyed between the two of them.

Something they don't need words in order to express.

* * *

 **A/N: Rushed as heck, I wrote and posted it the day after the episode aired, so sorry about that ahha I usually like to look my fics over and edit them for a few days before posting, but I was just too eager about this one. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been meaning to write some romance for Hannah and Barbara too, so I figured I'd just tack it onto this fic. Basically, this is what happens to them while Akko and Diana are together at the same time.**

 **Surprisingly, this one gets a little deep. Guess it's a natural contrast to their peppy characters. I threw in a few personal headcanons, too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Hannah and Barbara are still recovering from the whole incident.

As if seeing Andrew profess his love for Akko hadn't been outrageous enough, they'd even had to watch Diana be knocked down to such a disgustingly-girlish level. Finding her staring at herself in the mirror had perhaps been the _least_ surprising thing they'd witnessed all evening.

They had excused themselves for a moment after that, telling her they needed refreshments to cool themselves down. But by the time they are finished, Diana is nowhere to be found.

"Geez," Hannah sighs. "And _she's_ the one who wanted to leave early."

"You don't think she, like... left without us...?" Barbara gulps.

"No way! She wouldn't do that! I don't see Akko around here anymore. Diana's probably chasing after her to chew her ear off with a lecture."

"Oh, yeah! That'd make sense." A beat of silence passes between them, and they each shift a little uncomfortably. "So, like... what do you wanna do?"

Hannah hums.

"Hmm let's ditch this place, at least. I'm sick of seeing all these geezers making out with each other."

"Ew, right?"

Barbara is already reaching for Hannah's hand even before Hannah offers it.

Curling their fingers together, they make their way into the quiet hallway and away from the mumbling crowds. Here, the clicking of their heels echoes far down enough without being interrupted that they know they are alone. As such, they aren't afraid to let their voices out.

"Gosh, that Akko!" Barbara whines. "Why does she always show up, like... _everywhere?_ I swear she does it just to spite us!"

"Seriously! She's unbelievable!"

They don't walk for long before both of them spot an open, empty guest room nearby. They share a glance and nod instantly.

They strut in side-by-side, and Hannah pushes the door closed behind them.

"Just give us a break! Just a minute of silence!"

Barbara sighs in agreement and sits heavily down on the couch nearby.

"Geez... All we did tonight was run around! We didn't even get to dance with anyone!"

"Was there really anyone there you _wanted_ to dance with? All those boys were totally lame."

"Who said I was even considering those lame boys~?"

Barbara smirks. Hannah reflects the smile and joins her on the couch.

"Right, right. I should've known better." She stretches her arms out with a yawn, then conveniently lets one rest across Barbara's shoulders. Barbara wastes no time snuggling into her side. "It's weird," Hannah continues. "But I think we might be some of the only people who _didn't_ get stung by that weird bee."

Barbara shrugs.

"W-Well, my shoulder does hurt a little bit. I'm actually not sure if I was stung or not."

"Really? Well, even if you were-"

"You'd be the first person I looked at."

"Exactly," Hannah grins. "So what do you feel when you look at me now?"

Barbara eases herself back and puts a hand to her chin, looking her best friend over with calculating eyes.

"Hmm... I feel, like... the same way I always feel when I look at you."

"Which is...?"

"Probably the same way you feel when you look at me."

"Oh, you're so clever!"

Hannah laughs and ruffles the top of her head. Barbara accepts the praise with a giggle.

"You know. I just feel all warm and fuzzy."

"Yeah, you definitely weren't stung. You've been head-over-heels for me for years now."

"Then what does that make _you_ , missy?" Barbara retorts playfully.

"Hmm... honest?"

"Hey! I'm being honest, too!"

"I know, I know. It's just too much fun teasing you sometimes, Barbara."

Hannah leans in and gives her pouting cheek a quick kiss. Barbara huffs only once, but can't stay mad at her for long. She returns Hannah's kiss to her cheek, then slips her hand into Hannah's lap to interlock their fingers once again.

The lighthearted atmosphere begins to fade, and Barbara can feel her smile going along with it.

"Hey... Hannah?"

"Mm?"

"...Is there something... wrong with us...?"

The question invites a moment of silence.

They lock eyes for a second, both of their gazes unreadable. Hannah soon looks up at the ceiling and leans her back against the couch.

"Who knows?"

It isn't exactly the answer Barbara wants to hear, and it isn't really the one Hannah wants to give.

But it's one they can both accept, to some degree.

Barbara sighs and rests her head on Hannah's shoulder.

"It's always been so weird. It doesn't _feel_ wrong, but like... somehow, I still think it is..."

"I get what you mean." Hannah drapes her arm across Barbara's back and draws her closer again. "It's the same for both of us, right? Whenever boys asked us out or held our hands, it just felt..."

"Wrong."

"Yeah..."

Hannah wrinkles her nose just at the memories of some of those times. She hadn't particularly liked getting touched by boys, but what was _infinitely_ worse had been watching them touch Barbara in the same manner. And Barbara felt the same way about watching them touch her.

"Boys always felt wrong," Barbara continues. "But everyone acts like that's who we should be kissing and dancing with. Boys."

"But somehow, when it's a girl, like Diana, it doesn't feel wrong at all."

"Yeah." Barbara shifts a little closer. "When it's boys, it feels wrong. When it's other girls, it feels normal. But..."

"The only time when it actually feels _right_ -"

"Is with you."

They finish the statement in unison, and end up looking into each other's eyes once again. Both of them can't help but chuckle a little.

"It feels like we're in some situation comedy."

"Or a bad drama show."

Both of them burst into laughter at the thought. Though, considering it's their own genuine feelings that are up for discussion, their so-called merriment is laced with a hint of bitterness.

But after that, the topic shifts a bit, and the weight in the air dissipates, if only a little.

"Ah-h," Hannah sighs. "Such a shame. I didn't really get to show you off to anyone tonight..."

Barbara bumps her shoulder.

"It does kinda seem like a big waste of time, huh? Like, we dressed up for nothing... And we bought each other such nice clothes and stuff!"

"Yeah. I'm glad you like the dress," Hannah comments. "I think it suits you perfectly."

"Same for yours. And your earrings."

"And your ribbon."

"And your shawl."

"And your beads."

The truth is, they'd both gone shopping together for the outfits they'd wear here tonight. Both girls had insisted upon spoiling the other and buying her clothes for her. They'd spent close to an hour shopping, trying on accessories, and giving feedback to one another.

In the end, they'd paid exactly as much for the other's clothes as they would've for their own.

"And you even wore your hair down for once," Barbara reminds her. "I like it like this. You should let it down more often."

"Ew, really?" Hannah makes a face. "But it's so heavy and thick and gross. It makes me sweaty. I don't know how you manage to wear yours like this _every_ _day_ and make it look so good. _I'm_ still amazed that you wore _your_ hair up tonight! Isn't it nicer this way?"

"No way! I don't know how _you_ wear _yours_ like this every day, either! It almost feels like I might as well be totally bald. And my shoulders are cold all the time!"

"Whaaa? You're exaggerating."

"No, seriously!" Barbara whimpers and hugs herself. Hannah can tell she really is shivering a little bit.

"You should've said something, dummy."

Hannah wastes no time in removing the fluffy shawl from her shoulders and slipping it around Barbara's instead. Right away, Barbara perks up.

"O-Oh, Hannah, it's okay, you don't have to-"

"Too bad. I'm doing it anyway. Besides, it looks better on you."

"Y... You're just saying that."

"Cuz it's true."

Blushing, Barbara hugs the shawl tighter to herself.

"Thanks, Hannah..."

Again, silence falls. And again, the mood shifts.

This time, it's something a little more serious, but not at all in a bad way.

Barbara reaches for Hannah's hands again, threading their fingers together effortlessly. They've been holding hands for so many years now, it's like fitting specialized keys into matching locks.

"Hey, Hannah?"

"Mm?"

"How long have we been like this?"

"What, you forgot? We've been together since before we can remember, since we were neighbors-"

"No," Barbara cuts her off. She leans in a little, and her eyelids flutter. Hannah can feel her breath on her lips as she clarifies. "How long... have we been like _this_...?"

Barbara elaborates on her question by pressing her lips to Hannah's.

It lasts only for a second before she pulls back, expecting an answer.

Hannah hums again.

"Hmm. You mean like this?"

It's her turn to lean in and steal a little kiss. Barbara giggles.

"Yeah. Like that."

"Well... it's been three years now, right?"

"Three. Heh, and we still haven't figured it out."

"What's there to figure out?" Hannah inquires. "If boys don't work and other girls don't work, then what's wrong with each other? That seems like the obvious answer to me."

"Yeah. You're right. You're right, Hannah. I just..." Barbara looks away, and Hannah doesn't miss the flash of guilt in her eyes.

"Hey..." Hannah tugs at her hands just a little, just enough to have Barbara look her way again. "I know you feel the same way, Barbara. I know you do."

"Yeah! I-I do!" she gasps. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry-"

"It's okay." Hannah calms her down with a kiss to her nose. "I know you feel the same way, Barbara. So what are you so scared of?"

She doesn't really need to ask. Hannah already knows that answer. It's the same thing that's scared _her_ for quite some time now. Barbara repeats it back to her like she's reading from a script.

" _Other_ people..." she mumbles. "Our families know we've always been close, but what if this is _too_ close? What if it's... _bad?_ What if they don't let us-"

"Then they can disown us!" Hannah snaps. "Hell if I care."

Barbara's eyes grow wide in shock.

"Hannah..."

"I mean it. I say anyone who doesn't like what we have can go to hell." She squeezes Barbara's hands a little tighter. "I was scared of the same things before, Barbara. But you can't let it eat away at you. You'll just be miserable, even if you're with someone you love. Don't let other people ruin it for you. For _us_."

Barbara's lips begin to wobble, and her eyes begin to water.

"H-Hannah..." Sniffling, she pulls her hands free of Hannah's only to throw them around her shoulders instead. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" Hannah wraps her arms around the small of her back and pulls her in. "You don't have to cry, dummy."

"B-But I can't help it..."

"All right. Then just take it easy."

Barbara nods against her shoulder and continues to cry. Hannah holds her, patting her back softly.

Barbara has always been one to cry a little more easily than most people. Hannah always playfully attributes that characteristic to the fact that Barbara is younger than herself, if only by a day.

When they were little, they'd instantly been delighted to discover that their birthdays were only one day apart. But, being the older of the two, Hannah has always felt responsible for her, to a certain degree.

She holds her now, rubbing her back a little more firmly to help stave off the shivers. Barbara clings to her and whimpers until the sobs finally die down. Her heavier gasps for breath fade into smaller, lighter hiccups.

When she finally opens her eyes again, she sees the side of the room Hannah can't see for herself. But most of her vision is occupied by wavy chestnut hair, and the ends of a familiar yellow ribbon. Barbara sniffles again, then reaches out to touch the fabrics.

"I can't believe... you're really still wearing this old thing..."

"Of course I am," Hannah says. "After all, I promised you I'd wear it every day since the day you gave it to me. I've been taking good care of your ribbon, Barbara."

"Yeah. You really have." She twirls it around her finger for a moment, then combs her hand over Hannah's pretty hair. Hannah returns the favor by kissing her cheek.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Easing herself back, Hannah stands. "So, are you still in the mood for a dance?"

Barbara lights up right away.

"Yeah!"

Hannah offers her hand, and Barbara accepts immediately. She rests her free hand atop Hannah's shoulder, while Hannah places hers on Barbara's hip.

There isn't any music, nor is there really much space to move around in.

But they make due.

They start with slow, easy steps, ones they've been through over and over again during their many lessons together. Their bodies follow the motions effortlessly, with neither of them particularly leading or being led. All the while, they never look away from one another.

"See?" Hannah says. "Who needs boys?"

"Who cares if other people see us or not?" Barbara agrees.

With matching laughs, they toss their inhibitions to the wind and dance.

They soon become a little bolder with the movements; Hannah twirls her partner twice, and Barbara dips and catches her in return. Every motion, every step, every glance is as graceful as the one before it and the one that will follow.

They lose themselves in each other, and to the gleeful, merry atmosphere that they themselves create.

They dance until they can't possibly take another step.

Hannah pulls Barbara in one last time and catches her tightly, and Barbara hugs her shoulders. Chest to chest, they can feel each other's hearts pounding in time with their own.

They catch their breath together, eyes still locked, smiles still matching.

"Well...?" Hannah pants. "You still chilly?"

"Definitely... not!"

They brush noses affectionately, then straighten themselves up. Barbara keeps her arms looped around Hannah's shoulders, and conversely, Hannah pulls her in by the waist and the small of her back.

As soon as they've recovered from the dance, they find an even better way to become breathless.

Neither initiates the kiss sooner than the other. Just as everything else they do, they do this together.

They kiss every day, and they have been for years.

Whether it's lighter, softer ones on the cheek, or comforting ones on the forehead, or quick secret ones on the nose, there's always some form of kisses shared between them on a daily basis. Typically, ones that other people can interpret as being kisses between the closest of friends.

But it's only at night or when they're alone, when they can have _this_ kind of kiss.

It's been a few days since the last time they've managed to sneak one on the lips, but now it proves to be worth the wait.

It is deep, warm, and almost desperate in a way. After all, how many more times will they be able to kiss one another when they're dressed like princesses at a party after a dance?

They savor it, extend it, engrave it into their hearts.

Neither pulls back sooner than the other to catch her breath, looking into each other's eyes with something coy, yet unashamed.

The next kiss is lighter, as is the one after that. Gradually, they help one another slow their breathing, controlling the intake and exhale of air with their lips.

At last, they rest their foreheads together and brush noses once again. They lean in to kiss each other's cheeks before pulling each other close for a tight hug.

Both are still a little short on air. But after a moment of holding and being held, their heart rates begin to slow until they match once again.

Barbara sighs over her best friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Hannah."

Hannah squeezes her back tighter.

"My pleasure, Barbara."

When they pull away again, both spend a little bit of time fixing the other's frazzled bangs and skewed jewelry for them. They share one last mirrored peck on the cheek as their hands come together once again.

"Well..." Hannah grunts. "Think we should look for Diana?"

"I mean, that _could_ be a good idea," Barbara agrees. "Since she's our ride, and all."

Hand-in-hand, they head for the door, leaving behind a room full of memories only they will ever know of.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah... I like the idea of Hannah's yellow ribbon being a gift from Barbara. I like them being childhood friends, one day apart in birthdays, secret girlfriends, and all that good stuff.**

 **I just wanted to throw in little things. Like how they'd switched hairstyles. Girls with short/thin hair always wish it was longer and thicker, and the reverse is also true, so I thought throwing that conversation in made it feel a little more real. And of course the "is there something wrong with us?" conversation is one almost every girl who likes girls has had.**

 **Hannah and Barbara deserve happiness too ;w;**

 **Please review!**


End file.
